TyKa and MaRe
by edhel-tarien
Summary: its funny what secrets are revealed when you are bored... yaoi- TyKa and MaRe


**_TyKa and MaRe_**  
authoress: edhel-tarien

disclaimer: i do not own beyblade, nor do i own any ofthe characters. i do however own my yahoo group named 'tyka forever' and this story line.

The bladebreakers are sitting Tyson's dojo bored. Since there was no beyblade tournament for another year, there was simply nothing to do. Rei and max chatted quietly between themselves, kai was seated against the wall quietly, Kenny was typing on his laptop and Tyson… well, Tyson was on the brink of insanity.

"That's it!" he bellowed as he stood, all eyes on him. "We need to do something, I am going to go insane!" Kenny's eyes became large saucers as he stared at his computer in shock. He then burst into fits of laughter. Tyson merely glared at his strategist friend "what so funny?" he huffed as he crossed his arms. "Well…I really don't think you want to know" he replied a little nervously, before breaking out into fits of laughter once more. He then clicked something on his computer and burst out in laughter again. "I-I can't b-believe!" he stuttered as he broke into more fits of laughter. Tyson was shaking with annoyance as he finally stomped over to Kenny and looked over his shoulder. Immediately his eyes widened as he blushed. "Ahh…. is that…?" Tyson managed to whisper as he tilted his head to the side. Kenny nodded as he watched his friend nervously. "And that's…" Tyson stated and as a result Kenny nodded once more. "Err…this is…ahh…weird" he stated as he blushed slightly. "Don't tell me there are more of these…" Kenny smiled as he pressed a link on the web site and hundreds of picture just like the last one came up. Tyson's eyes widened as a blush graced his features once more. "TyKa forever…" he stated as he tilted in confusion. "TyKa? How did they come up with that name?" Kenny blushed as everyone stared at them.

"Guys, what are you looking at?" max asked as started to walk towards them. "N-nothing! Haha! Yeah…um…I think that's enough Kenny!" Tyson stated while shutting the lid of the laptop. "TyKa…hey did you know that that's using the first to letters from you and kai's names?" rei asked as he laughed. Tyson stared at him nervously and then began to laugh. "Yea…why would there be a website dedicated to me and kai?" he laughed louder as he looked out the window. Silence filled the room. Kai watched Tyson from the corner of his eye. 'A website dedicated to us…TyKa…hmm' kai stood suddenly and walked towards the laptop. Tyson eyes widened as he flung himself on Kenny and his laptop. "Hey chief, I need you to run some test with me and dragoon. I need dragoon to be…faster! Yeah faster!" Tyson laughed nervously and picked up the laptop.

He turned to walk away when suddenly max pounced on him, rei grabbed the laptop and everyone stared at the screen, which was now open. Kai's eyes widened as he blushed slightly and the rest of the team (excluding Tyson) laughed their heads off. On the laptop was a website dedicated to kai and Tyson, and had a lovely picture of the two smiling at the top, kai's arm around Tyson, and love hearts surrounding them. Tyson's face resembled a tomato and kai, was a little less red than Tyson's. "Y-you two m-make a b-beautiful couple!" stuttered rei between fits of laughter. "TyKa!" max screamed as they continued laughing. "They have 6987 fans too!" claimed Kenny as they laughed harder. Kai and Tyson glared at them, which resulted with Tyson walking over and snatching the laptop. "Dizzy stays here with me!" he stated as he sat down and clicked out of the website. Max and rei pouted teasingly as they burst out laughing. Tyson, who was looking at the computer, suddenly burst out laughing.

Rei and Max's laughing came to halt as Tyson swung around the screen. The website was labeled 'MaRe' and at the top, was a lovely picture of max and rei embracing each other, feathers, bubbles and love hearts surrounded them. Tyson was on the floor laughing, kai laughed slightly but was smirking more than laughing, Kenny was laughing still and resembled a ripe tomato with glasses. Max and rei blushed, and didn't make eye contact with each other.

"You to are a perfect couple. Almost as good as me and Tyson" kai stated as he smiled at his koibito. Tyson blushed slightly as a loving grin shone kai's way. Max and rei blinked and looked back and fourth from Tyson and kai. "You mean you two are really…?" Rei asked in shock. "Well…yeah" said Tyson as he laughed lightly. Kenny sweat dropped. "I'm glad for you both! Well since this is a time of confession…" max stated as he looked at rei, who nodded. "I guess its time to tell you guys, that me and Rei are a couple!" max and rei grinned and Tyson and kai smirked. "Took you guys long enough to tell us!" Tyson stated as he watched confusion set in their face. "You see, one day me and Tyson decided that we'd visit the closet to have se-" kai started "we caught you in the closet" Tyson cut kai off and blushed slightly. Max and rei blushed, rei's turned into a smirk. "What where you saying kai?" Tyson blushed harder. "Me and Tyson wanted a quickie so we decided to use the closet, which you two where…in an interesting position" kai and Tyson smirked, as max blushed.

"Well, did you see us Tyson?" rei asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "Ahh…yeah. I looked away real quick though, didn't see much!" Tyson answered as he laughed nervously. Rei walked over to Tyson and stared him straight into his eyes. He leaned close. "Why? You should have joined. I have no objections…" Tyson blushed as he stuttered with words. In a split second, Kai stormed across the room and wrapped his arms around Tyson protectively. "Mine!" he stated as he dragged Tyson away.

"Kai… he's only joking! Aren't you rei?" Tyson asked as kai stopped and looked behind him. Rei shook his head as he shrugged under kai's glare. "Don't blame me kai, blame your boyfriend for being so damn hot!" he replied as Tyson sweat dropped. Kai's glare turned colder if possible then he turned to max. "Aren't you worried about that? He **is** your boyfriend!" he spat. Max laughed as he blushed slightly. "Well, to tell you the truth kai… Tyson is **extremely **hot, so I wouldn't really mind at all" Tyson blushed. "Everyone's getting a little weird on me..." he stated as he stared at everyone in disbelief. He then spotted Kenny, who had a sweat drop the side of his body.

"It was just a fan site," he whispered as he looked to and from the couples. "But the pictures where real weren't they?" Tyson blushed as kai smirked. "Every single one" he replied and winked at Tyson. Tyson turned a deeper red as everyone stared in awe. "Even that one when Tyson is on top, and he-" Tyson cut in "we said everything! Can we please drop this?" he pleaded, as rei was a little flabbergasted by Tyson cut in. Rei suddenly smirked and winked at Tyson. "Want to teach me some tricks?" Tyson, if possible, blushed even harder and kai's proud grin turned into a cold glare. "I don't know if you comprehend the word 'mine', but it means he belongs to me, so **KEEP AWAY!**" he glared at rei again and then kissed Tyson softly on the cheek. Tyson shot kai a loving look and then looked back at everyone. "Sorry guys, as much as the offer was…uhh…interesting, I'm a taken man" Tyson stated as he shrugged. Rei and max looked a little disappointed but soon smiled.

"Hey, the offers always there. When you and kai fight, just bring your problems to me!" rei stated as he smirked at kai. "Don't step out of line kai" kai glared at him and dragged a blushing Tyson away from them all. When the where finally alone, kai looked into Tyson's eyes determinedly. "Tyson" he said as he stared into his soul. "Hm?" Tyson replied as he stared back. "Remind me never to fight with you **ever**" Tyson nodded as they shared a loving kiss.

Max and rei whom where spying on the pair grinned. "Well that sure did take **them **a while to tell us" max replied, rei grinned, as it suddenly turned into a longing look. Max then looked at rei then at Tyson and turned his head away, wincing slightly. Rei, who caught the look, smirked. "Your not jealous are you Koi?" max snorted as he began to walk away, rei following behind him. "Why should I? Tyson and I have had history, unlike you" rei stopped dead in his tracks at statement and paled. "Are…are you s-serious?" he stuttered as he looked at max in disbelief. "Why? Are you jealous?" max inquired as he lifted his brow.

Rei stuttered as he tried to find the words to say. "Well… ahh… oh course not, no, not at all!" he finally replied as he tried to convince himself more than max. "Well, its not an issue then, especially the history between me and kai as well" rei looked like we was going to faint at Max's words. "You and kai?" he asked as he watched max shrug. Rei stared at him. "Is there…anyone else I should know about?" he asked. Max pondered the question and started to count multiple numbers on his fingers. Rei, if possible, paled more. Rei, who watched, felt as if he was going to burst into sobs. "Max, you said that I…was the first…" max looked at rei and froze.

_'Oh man'_ he thought as he contemplated the options. _'Rei was my first, and always be. He's my first boyfriend, lover and best friend'_ rei turned his back. 'Sorry if it didn't mean so much to you, as it did to me…" he began to walk away, when suddenly max grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his arms. Looking deep into rei's golden eyes he gently kissed him. " You are my first. First boyfriend, first best friend, first lover and first ever…" he leaned closed to rei as he whispered on rei's lips, "love…" rei grinned as he pulled max into a passionate kiss. As they walked down the hallway rei held Max's hand lovingly. 'You where joking about Tyson and kai weren't you?" max laughed at rei's question and nodded. Rei beamed. "Well, if we ever have children, at least we have interesting names to give them" max blushed a little at the hidden meaning. "Ma-Re, it sounds Egyptian," they laughed. "Great, lets have an Egyptian baby" rei cried as he gathered max into his arms and ran to their bedroom.

"Hmm…tyka's not a bad name for our future kid" kai whispered as they closed the door, in which they where spying on max and rei with. Tyson blushed slightly. "I think it'll be a girl" kai grinned at his comment as he stared into his eyes, loosing himself in its ocean depths. "I love you," he whispered as Tyson grinned lovingly. "I love you too…"

End

read and review!


End file.
